una aventura en china
by ranko1792
Summary: ranma y los demas concursaran para llegar a china, donde tendran que pasar por algunos obstaculos para librarse de su maldicion!. -pero que? akane tiene otro prometido? - pasen y leanlo!


**Hola a todos los lectores fans de ranma ½ **

**Les traigo una historia nueva, gracias por leer mis otras historias y estoy feliz de que les halla gustado.**

**Como saben los personajes de ranma ½ le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi **

**Espero que les guste esta historia :D **

…

…**.**

…

…

Hola, mi nombre es akane tendo, acabo de cumplir los 18 años hace un mes, lo que les quiero contar es algo que cambio mi vida por completo, en realidad la vida de todos. Cuando amas a alguien sabes que harías lo que fuera por esa persona, como yo lo hice, con ranma. Les contare.

Sintió la luz del sol entrar en su habitación, abrió los ojos pesadamente, ya había empezado un nuevo día, se sentó en la cama y froto sus ojos

-que bueno nos dieron vacaciones en la escuela – dijo sonriente, ya que el director de la escuela había ocasionado un caos como siempre los alumnos y maestros se levantaron en protesta y ya ni mas el director les dio vacaciones aprovechando huir del alboroto

Akane se dirigió al comedor para desayunar, allí se encontraban kasumi, nabiki, y soun. Busco con la mirada a su prometido pero seguramente estaría durmiendo como siempre

-buenos días – dijo sentándose en su lugar, todos le sonrieron en respuesta

-akane te serviré el desayuno – kasumi se levanto para llevarle la comida a su hermana

-y tio genma? – pregunto akane

-no lo sabes? – akane miro a nabiki –cuando kasumi llego de hacer las compras, trajo un volante- nabiki se lo dio a su hermana

-"_participa para un viaje a china gratis" –_ akane miro el volante – que bueno, así podrán ir a china – dijo feliz, siguió leyendo las letras pequeñas – _ven al evento que se organizara fuera de la ciudad, si eres capas de pasar todos los obstáculos ganaras (boletos para el viaje 6 personas) _asi que se estarán obsequiando 7 boletos – akane sonrió y se levanto – esto no me lo quiero perder –

-yo tampoco, que les parece si vamos apoyar a ranma y genma – dijo soun levantándose

-me parece perfecto, así podre abrir apuestas y ganar algo de dinero – opino nabiki

La familia se dirigió al sitio donde seria la competencia, al llegar vieron a muchas personas para el concurso, buscaron entre la gente y encontraron a ranma y genma

-señor saotome! Vinimos apoyarlos – soun corrió donde su amigo

-hola akane – dijo ranma con una sonrisa –tu también participaras?

-hola ranma, no, solo venimos apoyarlos – dijo alegre

-les deseamos mucha suerte chicos – dijo kasumi con una sonrisa

-esta será mi oportunidad para ganar el viaje a china y desaserme de mi maldición, así que seré el ganador – dijo ranma

-ni hao ranma! – en ese momento apareció shamppo agarrando del brazo a ranma

-shamppo, que haces…aquí! – ranma intentaba zafarse del agarre de shamppo, akane solo miraba con desagrado la escena

-bueno ranma te dejo para que puedas estar agusto con tu novia shamppo! – akane se dio la vuelta

-que? Acaso no participaras akane? – dijo shamppo – es verdad esta competencia es mucho para ti –akane paro y frunció un seño le había dado en su orgullo, ella era capaz de todo y de mucho mas

-que dijiste! – la enfrento con la mirada –para que sepas yo puedo con esta competencia! Si no que no me da la gana de concursar! – akane estaba realmente enojada

-ja! Pues yo creo que eres cobarde – shamppo cruzo sus brazos y le dio una mirada retadora

-pues si eso crees! En este momento me inscribiré! – akane fue a inscribirse – esa shamppo ya vera! – dijo entre dientes

-oye shamppo porque hiciste eso – pregunto ranma sombrado de que akane cayera en la trampa de shamppo

-muy fácil – shamppo se acerco a el y se lanzo a sus brazos – retare akane, y la que gane se casara contigo

-que idea tan boba! – ranma estaba intentando zafarse de shamppo pero era casi imposible

-suelta a mi shamppo ranma! – ranma no tuvo tiempo de voltear ya que mouse le propino un golpe en la cabeza

-porque me golpeas! – ranma se levanto sobándose la cabeza

-estas loco si piensas que ganaras tan fácilmente, ganare con shamppo y ambos iremos a china – dijo mouse riendo

-pues lamento informarte que el ganador seré yo! – ranma sonrió

-akane, ya te inscribiste? – pregunto nabiki viendo a su hermana llegar

-asi es – dijo seriamente

-y piensas concursar usando esa ropa – nabiki la señalo, akane se miro y se sonrojo, tenia una falda y una blusa amarilla

-tienes razón, ahora que hago – akane cambio su semblante de serio a preocupado – no tendré tiempo para ir a casa

-si quieres Salir de ese problemas yo puedo ayudarte –

-enserio nabiki! Muchas gracias – dijo sonriendo

-no hay de que, pero te costara 2000 yens – estiro su mano

-sabia que dirías algo asi – akane le pago a su hermana

-bien akane, sígueme – las chicas se dirigieron a los baños, akane entro a uno –espera aquí akane, enseguida te traigo un traje

-no te demores nabiki – akane comenzó a pensar de donde rayos nabiki le conseguiría un traje

-aquí estoy- nabiki por la parte de arriba le paso un traje, akane se lo puso y se quedo maravillada, era muy bonito y justo de su talla –deja verte akane – cuando akane salió se miro a un espejo – valla sabia que te quedaría muy bien

-de…donde lo sacaste nabiki – pregunto su hermana, traia un traje estilo chino una blusa pegada a su cuerpo que dejaba resaltar muy bien su busto, la blusa tenia algunos detalles era de color roja con dragones verdes, y la parte de abajo le llegaba hasta las rodillas como los que usaba shamppo, y eran de color rojo también

-no preguntes, agradece que te ves bien con eso akane – dijo nabiki sonriendo mientras contaba su dinero

-esta bien, con tal de concursar y dejar callada a esa boba de shamppo! – las chicas salieron del baño, y se dirigieron donde todos los chicos, ranma se impresiono al ver akane, esta realmente hermosa, ese traje que cargaba le lucia muy bien

-aquí estoy! – dijo akane parándose en frente de shamppo

-muy akane este es el trato! La que logre vencer en este reto se quedara con ranma! – akane se puso aun mas furiosa

-que! Para eso me hiciste concursar! No peleare por ranma! – grito despertando la furia de un chico

-pues nadie te lo pidió! Quien quisiera quedarse con una niña tan fea y violenta! – ranma la encaro – para eso mejor me quedo con shamppo que es mucho mas hermosa! Y es mas fuerte! – akane retrocedió ranma la había lastimado, se dio la vuelta y se trago su furia

-pues ya verán…- dijo despacio – y por mi puedes quedarte y casarte con ella! – akane se alejo de ellos

-que! No permitiré eso! – mouse grito y comenzó a golpear a ranma

-oye mouse no empieces! – ranma se comenzó a defender

-de ninguna manera dejare que te cases con shamppo! – mouse retrocedió y le lanzo algunas cuchillas

-quien quiere casarse con ella! –ranma esquivo las cuchillas con facilidad

-en donde estoy – se pregunto un chico que salía de los arbustos – akane…amor mío como quisiera verte – de repente vio a la chica de su sueños pasar frente a el, su cara se ilumino por completo al verla –akane! Hola!

-eh? Ryoga? – akane se acerco a el – hola ryoga que gusto verte – le sonrió –también concursaras?

-que? Que concurso? –

-si ganas podrás ganar un viaje a china – dijo akane, ryoga en ese momento sentía que era el chico mas afortunado del mundo

-de verdad! En este momento me inscribire! – dijo ryoga corriendo, akane le resbalo un sudor al ver a su amigo llendo por el camino contrario

-ryoga es por allá – dijo riendo nerviosamente

-ah! Si seguro! – ryoga se acerco a inscribirse

Ya era momento de concursar todos estaban listos en la línea de la meta

-le deseo suerte saotome – dijo soun sonriéndole a su amigo

-gracias amigo mío – genma miro a su hijo – estas listo ranma?

-siempre estoy listo! – ranma miro a lado suyo y se encontraba ryoga llegando junto con akane – ryoga no pensé verte aquí

-este concurso es impórtate y ten por seguro que te derrotare ranma – dijo ryoga mirando al frente

-ah si? Ya lo veremos –

-concursantes estas son las reglas – un hombre gordo se paro en una tarima frente a ellos –en la montaña que encontraran en el camino hay una entrada, todos deberán seguirla, cada uno de ustedes pasara por algunos obstáculos, el que logre encontrar los boletos será el ganador, asi que tendrán que pelear por ellos, en sus marcas! – todos se pusieron en posición –listos, fuera! – todos salieron corriendo, de repente algunas flechas salian de la nada

-pero que…!? – ranma comenzó a esquivar las flechas con facilidad, miro hacia atrás y vio que akane también las había esquivado, algunas personas ya habían perdido ya que no todos sabían esquivar las flechas, siguió su camino estaba cada vez mas cerca de la montaña, hasta que todos sintieron que la tierra empezó a moverse, ranma abrió sus ojos asustado cuando vio que del suelo se abria un agujero y se cerraba, comenzó a saltar para no caerse en uno de eso, las personas atrás comenzaron a gritar, algunos ya habían caído

-aahhh! – akane gritaba mientras saltaba para no caer

-espera akane te ayudare! – ryoga iba acercarse a ella, pero de repente un tronco de un árbol paso por el medio de los dos, ryoga sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir en ese momento

-no se permite ayuda entre los competidores – se escucho una voz

-no te preocupes ryoga saldré de esta – dijo akane asustada

-adiós akane! – akane miro a shamppo que le sonreía mientras avanzaba, eso causo su furia y comenzó avanzar hasta quedar alado de ella

-nunca te cansas de molestar shamppo! – dijo sin mirarla, ya cuando avansaron no quedaban muchos concursantes, ranma miraba victorioso la entrada de la montaña

-ahí esta! – dijo corriendo aun mas rápido

-no lo permitiré! – mouse lanzo una cadena a los pies de ranma, el cayo y mouse paso por encima pisándolo –jajajaja que te parece ranma! – mouse le sacaba la lengua y lo miraba divertido pero estrello con un árbol

-jajaja que te parece mouse!- dijo ranma alcanzándolo

-a un lado! – ryoga salto por encima de ranma pisándole la cabeza –yo seré quien entre primero!

-un momento ryoga! – ranma comenzó a correr de tras de el cuando de repente sintió un golpe en la cara miro furioso y vio a su papa transformado en panda corriendo delante de el, mouse iba de tras de los tres y casi cerca de ellos shamppo y akane, y atrás algunos competidores, cuando lograron entrar a la montaña esta se cerro, esta oscuro adentro, akane estaba asustada por la oscuridad cuando de repente sintió algo que la abrazaba fuertemente

-no te preocupes shamppo, yo te protegeré – dijo mouse abrazando a akane

-aaahhh! – grito akane, y le dio un golpe alejándolo – suéltame mouse!

-donde estamos? – ranma no podía ver nada, en ese momento una luz se encendió, el cuarto era blanco, y tenía algunas puertas rojas

-felicidades a los concursantes que lograron pasar a la siguiente fase – todos prestaron atención a la voz –como pueden ver hay 10 puertas en ellas se encuentras repartidos los boletos que los llevara a china, a partir de aquí no será un concurso fácil, asi que deberán luchar con todas sus fuerzas para conseguir su objetivo, bien concursantes comienzen!

Todos corrieron hacia diferentes puertas, akane corrió hacia la puerta número tres, de tras de ella dos chicas y un muchachos, cada uno de los otros chicos entro a otras puertas diferentes. Cuando akane entro, no se percato del enorme agujero que había en el suelo y cayó con los demás concursantes , cuando llego al suelo se sobo la cabeza

-que golpe – dijo akane

-miren allí! – akane escucho la voz de una chica la miro y esta estaba señalando al frente, akane fijo su vista y vio una enorme piscina, su cara se convirtió en decepción total

-si se trata sobre nadar estoy perdida – dijo suavemente

-oye tu! – akane volteo y vio a un muchacho de pie delante de ella, traiga un traje chino color rojo algo parecido al de akane –tu tienes el traje de mi hermana Hanako!

-rayos nabiki! – dijo akane –lo siento pero no se de que hablas- trato de evadirlo

-no me engañas, ese es igual a su traje, por eso ella no pudo concursar porque no encontró su traje! – el chico se acerco a ella - mi nombre es Shenkio Okura vengo de una familia muy poderosa y guerreros en las artes marciales – el chico sonrió

-escucha lo siento, mi hermana fue la que me dio el traje no sabia que te pertenecía – dijo akane viéndolo

-pues el traje se te ve mucho mejor a ti – akane desorbito su cara, porque el chico se atravio a decirle eso

-eh? Gracias – dijo algo nerviosa

-aaahhhh!- ambos chicos miraron atrás y vieron a las dos chicas saliendo asustadas de la piscina

-que sucede! – se acercaron a ellas

-el agua tiene dos tiburones! – dijeron asustadas –esto es ridículo nosotras nos vamos – las chicas salieron del lugar

-maldición y yo que no se nadar – dijo akane sintiéndose derrotada

-no te preocupes esto es fácil – la tomo de la mano y se lanzaron al agua

-aaahhhh! – akane grito y trato de soltarse pero ya era tarde estaba ahora tratando de no ahogarse, hasta que sintió un salvavidas

-no te preocupes vengo preparado, mi hermana tampoco sabe nadar – dijo con una sonrisa, akane se sonrojo de la pena – bien akane, que gane el mejor –

-si! – ambos chicos se zambulleron en el interior

En otra habitación estaba ranma, corria por el bosque mientras huida de algunos tigres

-a quien demonios se le ocurre semejante concurso! – dijo mientras corría, dos tigres estaban siguiéndolo, ranma trepo al árbol mas alto del bosque y para su sorpresa en el vio un nido donde estaba un boleto que decía "_viaje a china" _–que suerte tengo! – bajo rápido y corrió hasta allar la salida, ranma abrió la puerta y cayo por un enorme agujero al llegar al fondo encontró a ryoga a mouse y a genma convertido en panda –ustedes también lograron ganar?

-encontré un boleto en la cima de una montaña, eso sin contar las enormes aves que me seguían, dijo ryoga exhausto

-yo encontré el mío en una casa llena de murciélagos que me querían comer – dijo mouse

-"_yo la robe" – _alzo un cartel el panda

-tu nunca cambias papá – dijo ranma decepcionado, en ese momento escucharon varios gritos, cayo shamppo encima de ranma

-ranma amor! – shamppo abrazo a ranma estando en el suelo, luego cayeron dos personas mas, eran akane y shenkio, akane alzo la vista y vio a ranma en el suelo con shamppo

-valla ranma no pierdes tu tiempo – dijo enojada

-akane! No es lo que piensas! – ranma se levanto alejándose de shamppo – que bueno que lograste pasar – ranma vio akane que seguía en el suelo y vio como el otro chico la tenia agarrada de la mano algo que lo hiso enojar mucho – valla tampoco tu pierdes tu tiempo – akane miro a ranma confundida y luego miro su mano y estaba unida al shenkio, se solto y se alejo de el

-el solo es un amigo que me ayudo a pasar! – dijo parándose en frente de ranma

-porque están mojados? – pregunto ryoga

-tuvimos que nadar esquivando tiburones, por suerte habían dos boletos - dijo shenkio – lo siento no me presente mi nombre es shenkio Osaka – se inclino en forma de saludo

-espera, dijiste Osaka? Tu padre no es Niburo Osaka? – pregunto genma

-acaso los conoces papá? – le pregunto su hijo

-en efecto señor, mi familia viene de una familia expertos en las artes marciales – dijo el chico

-valla este concurso será algo interesante – dijo ranma para si mismo

-por cierto olvide decirlo, acabo de comprometerme con akane – el chico volteo a verla, akane estaba sorprendida, no sabia a lo que se refería

-QUE! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

-oye tu! Akane no es nada tuyo! – dijo ryoga furioso

-le salve la vida, al salvarle la vida a una de nuestras mujeres de la aldea nos comprometemos con ellas al instante – dijo sonriendo

-que! Espera, yo no soy de tu aldea! – dijo akane molesta

-pero tienes el traje de ellas, que te convierte en una, asi que quería akane, serás mi esposa, cuando acabe este concurso –dijo acercándose a ella para abrazarla, pero ranma en ese momento se coloco en frente de el

-eso si yo lo permito! – dijo ranma seriamente

-ranma…- dijo akane

-y tu quien eres! – pregunto shenkio

-mi nombre es ranma saotome, y no dejare que molestes akane – dijo serio

-"_es su prometido" –_ llego genma con uno de sus carteles

-no te metas papa! – le grito ranma

-asi que eres su prometido – el chico sonrió – pues entonces será un duelo, el que logre ganar se quedara con akane como esposa

-ten por seguro que te ganare! – dijo ranma, ambos chicos se miraban de forma desafiante

-felicidades a los ganadores! – todos escucharon de nuevo la voz –ahora el concurso final se llevara a cabo en china, mañana saldrá su vuelo, y los esperaremos ansiosos – en ese momento se abrió una puerta en frente de ellos mostrándoles la salida

-nos veremos ranma… - el chico salio corriendo

-estaré esperando el momento – dijo ranma serio

…

…..

…

….

**Espero que les halla gustado :D **

**No es mucho lo que escribí pero seguiré con la historia **

**Dejen sus comentarios, que les agrada y que no y lo mejorare :D perdonen por las faltas ortográficas :P mi teclado esta muy duro y tendo que aplastar bien las teclas jajaja! **

**Bueno adiós! **

**:D**


End file.
